


Слуга своего господина

by Aucella



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aucella/pseuds/Aucella
Summary: Рассказ о том, какую роль сыграл Мин-Су в ночь убийства короля Ила.





	Слуга своего господина

В то утро, как обычно, Мин-Су принес поднос с прошениями королю на подпись. Свою работу король не оставил, даже несмотря на празднование дня рождения принцессы и большой прием, намеченный на завтра. Сначала шли доклады советников, потом — прошения, потом — тайные бумаги, которые абы кому видеть не положено. После того, как на прошениях дворцовый каллиграф выводил резолюцию, а король прикладывал к бумаге свою личную печать, Мин-Су уносил поднос в канцелярию. Иногда он делал вид, что собирает письменные принадлежности, или сматывал свитки помедленней, пока нетерпеливый тайный министр деловито расстилал на столе карту или лез в рукав за очередным донесением от шпионов. Дворцовый каллиграф, он же чиновник по тайным поручениям, зорко следил за тем, чтобы к началу доклада посторонних в зале не оставалось, но то ли Мин-Су раз от раза становился незаметнее, то ли доверяли ему больше… Словом, ему частенько удавалось задержаться, а значит, кое-какие обрывки важных сведений можно было подобрать.   
В этом и состояла задача Мин-Су — подбирать и уносить то, что собрал: сначала дворцовому рабу на кухне, потом — стражнику из охраны внутреннего дворца, а когда в резиденцию короля Ила приезжал его племянник Суон — и напрямую своему истинному хозяину. Иногда Мин-Су задумывался, правильно ли он поступает, в особенности после того, как господин Суон приблизил к себе советника Кей-Сука, но выпутаться из этих силков не было никакой возможности: мать Мин-Су работала в поместье господина Суона лекаркой. За такое господина надо благодарить: всё-таки она была жива и при деле.  
Всё шло своим чередом, разве что доклады советников были короче, чем обычно, важных дел не касались, и каждый заканчивался церемонным поздравлением королю: принцесса входила в брачный возраст. Мин-Су заметил, что король слегка морщился от хитрых улыбок советников. Все знали, что будущий муж принцессы станет наследником Ила на троне Коуки, и прикидывали, какая кандидатура будет самой выгодной.   
А господин Суон, конечно же, был первым кандидатом. Сын брата короля Ила, Ю-Хона, умный, талантливый, красавец к тому же. Мин-Су знал, что принцесса была влюблена в господина Суона без памяти, и уж за кого-кого, а за него точно пошла бы с радостью. Однако именно это и смущало, и тревожило. Мин-Су догадывался, что господин Суон, хоть и относился к принцессе как к младшей сестренке, едва ли отводил ей в своих планах на будущее достойное место. Глупенькая девчонка, что с неё взять? Однако она не была ни глупенькой, ни слишком наивной. Просто ей не хватало знаний о мире.  
Наконец поздравления закончились, и последний советник, пятясь, покинул зал. Тайный министр вынырнул из тени за троном, где ждал своего часа и, не дожидаясь, пока Мин-Су подаст королю свитки, до которых дело так и не дошло, коротко поклонился и обратился к королю:  
— Ваше Величество, пришел доклад из Кай.  
Король Ил коротко вздохнул и кивнул головой. Последнее время каясцы постоянно доставляли проблемы.  
— Ли Хазара?  
— Не только он. Ли Хазара готовится к атаке, но он не стал бы этого делать без высшего одобрения. У Ли Хазара, конечно, есть свой собственный интерес, и он рвется к власти, но стать повелителем Кай он сможет, только если принесет империи новые земли. На этот раз все серьёзно, сбор военных сил будет объявлен со дня на день. Кай претендует на часть земель клана Огня. А там, если семья Кан продолжит по-прежнему выжимать крестьян, скоро созреет бунт. И бандиты из огненных земель поддержат армию Кай.  
— Вы знаете, что я не хочу войны?  
— Ваше Величество, боюсь, что в этом случае…  
— Я не хочу войны. Мы должны разрешить затруднение без оружия.  
Тайный советник упрямо покачал головой:  
— Ваше Величество, это уже не затруднение, и дальше так продолжаться не может. Уступать больше нельзя, иначе Коуку раздерут на куски.  
— И, тем не менее, — король вздохнул, — война — это не то, что мы можем себе позволить. В стране нет согласия. Клан огня рвется к власти, кланы земли и воды решают свои внутренние проблемы, клан ветра… У клана ветра слишком мало сил.  
— Ваше Величество, а ведь я говорил вам!  
Тут тайный министр взглянул на столик с прошениями и подчеркнуто громко откашлялся. Мин-Су замер. Кажется, его поймали на горячем. Мин-Су поклонился и, подняв поднос со свитками, шагнул вперед: мол, я тут только своей очереди жду. Тайный министр поморщился: о прошениях, похоже, забыли все. Король Ил взглянул на несчастное лицо помощника секретаря, слегка улыбнулся и махнул рукой:  
— Давайте отложим прошения и остальные вопросы на потом. Сегодня у нас праздник.  
Всё-таки его величество был хорошим человеком. Мин-Су опустил глаза. Всякий раз, когда король был добр к нему так же, как к господину Сон Хаку, господину Суону и тем, кто рос вместе с его собственной дочерью, Мин-Су испытывал угрызения совести. Ему порой очень хотелось броситься в ноги королю и рассказать всё, что он знает, слышал и видел, всё, что он сделал, лишь бы король простил его. Вот только к угрызениям совести примешивалась и другая боль: почему добрый король Ил разрушает свою страну? Почему он бездействует? Что будет с родной деревней Мин-Су и его матерью, если страна продолжит идти этой дорогой?  
Тайный министр опять неодобрительно покрутил головой. Государственные вопросы надо решать вовремя, несмотря на праздники и капризы шестнадцатилетних девиц, хоть они и королевской крови легендарного рода Хирю.   
— Мин-Су, можешь идти. Оставь бумаги в канцелярии, послезавтра мы их разберем. Министр, нам с вами придется ещё чуть-чуть поработать.  
Мин-су на негнущихся ногах вышел. Он отнес поднос в канцелярию, выслушал недовольное бурчание чиновника, отвечающего за ход прошений, и отправился в свою каморку. Там он сел на пол, обхватив колени руками, и с тоской взглянул в потолок. Сегодня приезжает господин Суон. Он не может пропустить день рождения двоюродной сестры, ведь так? Значит, Мин-су должен сделать то, что ему полагается: пойти и рассказать господину Суону о Ли Хазара. А с господином будет советник Кей-Сук.   
Почему советник вызывал у Мин-Су неизменное отвращение? Господин Суон иногда напоминал Мин-Су светлый луч, за которым пряталась самая черная тень — Кей-Сук. Он словно был оборотной стороной своего хозяина, существующей отдельно от него. Может быть, Мин-Су не хотелось думать о том, на что господин Суон способен? Когда выбираешь, кому служить, надо принимать все достоинства и недостатки господина. И вот Мин-Су выбрал. Ведь выбрал же? Откуда у него сегодня это нехорошее чувство, что он предает всех: и короля, и принцессу, и господина Суона?   
Мин-Су выбрался из своего закутка и отправился на галерею. Там дворцовые служанки, хихикая и прикрываясь ладошками, обсуждали что-то. Мин-Су глянул вниз, и сердце его упало: во внутреннем дворике распрягали лошадей парни из охраны господина Суона. Один из них с трудом поднял тюк с телеги и понес в покои. Мин-Су моргнул: ему показалось, что из тюка выглядывает рукоять меча. Показалось? Служанки, спрятавшись за фигурные столбики, шептали что-то друг другу на ухо и тыкали пальчиками в сторону улыбающихся охранников, которым явно льстило такое внимание. Ни Кей-Сука, ни господина видно не было.  
— Эй! — Мин-Су обернулся: по галерее шел, грызя яблоко, телохранитель принцессы и начальник дворцовой стражи, господин Сон Хак. — Это ведь Суон приехал? Ты его самого видел?  
Мин-Су сдержанно поклонился. В отличие от короля и принцессы, господин Сон Хак никогда не вызывал у него особенной приязни. Вел он себя, как казалось Мин-Су, слишком свободно: дразнил принцессу, был непочтителен с королем и собственным дедом, а с господином Суоном вообще держался запанибрата. Хоть он и генерал клана ветра, но всё же так поступать не следовало никому.   
Мин-Су порой думал, что господин Сон Хак не то, чтобы туповат, а глуховат, что ли? Иногда его приходилось тыкать носом в очевидные вещи, а некоторые из них он отказывался понимать. Ну, вот разве можно не замечать, как господин Суон ведет себя с королем? Говорит очень спокойно, но за вежливыми словами прячется лёд. Неужели непонятно, что мира между ними уже давно быть не может, а король сдерживается только ради чувств дочери? Выйти замуж за своего кузена он ей точно не позволит. А принцесса Йона? То, что ей плохо и одиноко в золотой клетке, только слепой не разглядит. Ей ведь очень нужно настоящее дело, а танцы, музыка или вышивание — всего лишь жалкая подмена, которой она пытается заполнять время, да и то не для себя — для господина Суона. А господину Суону всё равно... Нет, не все равно, он с искренним интересом посмотрит, чем занята милая кузина, но не поймёт. Тут господин Суон поразительно напоминал господина Сона Хака нежеланием видеть очевидное.  
Они оба её забросили, подумал Мин-Су. Словно она не человек, а бумажная фигурка с надписью «принцесса Коуки». Хотя то, как господин Сон Хак смотрел на неё, когда думал, что его никто не видит, Мин-Су порой тоже удивляло: зачем желать то, что никогда твоим не будет?  
— Нет, господин, не видел. Должно быть, господин Суон уже в своих покоях.  
— Ну ладно. Ты это — не в службу, а в дружбу — ему не передашь, чтобы, как будет время, шел во двор охраны? У нас там лошади в конюшне новые.  
Мин-Су опять поклонился, развернулся и пошел прочь, невольно сжав кулаки. Он вовсе не обязан был бегать по поручениям телохранителя принцессы, но то, что было сказано прилюдно, не давало ему возможности увильнуть. Никакой.

В покоях, которые обычно занимал господин Суон, приезжая во дворец, царила суета: служанки спешно перетряхивали одеяла и расставляли цветы, охранники носили вещи. Мин-Су опять почудилось, что пара тюков была слишком тяжелой, а из одного явственно донесся лязг железа, когда парень неуклюже сбросил его на пол.  
— Где господин Суон? — Мин-Су поймал за рукав одну из женщин постарше. — Его тут ищут…  
— В сад пошли, чай пить, — служанка кивнула в сторону резных створок. — Только сказать велели, — тут она понизила голос, — что если принцесса звать будут, то он с дороги отдыхать изволит.  
— Нет, не принцесса. Его господин Сон Хак ищут.  
— Хак? — двери, ведущие в сад, распахнулись, и на пороге показался сам господин.  
— Господин Сон Хак звали вас на двор охраны, на новых лошадей посмотреть, — Мин-Су склонил голову. — Если вам угодно, я провожу.  
— Я знаю дорогу. Хотя… У меня есть вести о твоей матушке, Мин-Су, пойдем со мной, поговорим по пути.  
Мин-Су опять поклонился и двинулся вслед за господином Суоном через садик, мимо беседки, в которой был накрыт чайный столик, к увитому плющом переходу из гостевых покоев дворца. Когда они отошли достаточно далеко, чтобы их не могли подслушать, господин остановился.  
— У тебя есть какие-то новости, Мин-Су? Ты пришел сюда слишком открыто, теперь придется улаживать недоразумение с Хаком.  
— Но он действительно звал вас во двор охраны…  
— Да? Отлично, — глаза господина Суона радостно заблестели, — все так удачно складывается! Я давно его не видел.  
Кузину вы дольше не видели, подумал Мин-Су. А уж она-то будет рада куда как сильнее господина Сон Хака, с утра вся извелась.  
— А ещё сегодня тайный министр…  
Мин-Су спешно пересказал господину содержание утренней беседы короля. Господин слушал, хмуря брови и покусывая губу.  
— Как я и предсказывал, время на исходе, — Мин-Су вздрогнул: советник Кей-Сук словно вынырнул из глубокой тени кустов. — Медлить нельзя, нужно сделать это сегодня. Или сразу после празднования, когда охрана ослабит внимание.  
— Погоди… Сегодня? — господин Суон непривычно для себя замялся. Он теребил рукав и прятал глаза от советника.   
— Да, господин.  
— Йона, она… — господин Суон вздохнул. — Кей-Сук, ты уверен?  
— Она неизбежно станет помехой, господин, — советник показался Мин-Су клубком змей, свившимся рядом с ними. У него были темные, непроницаемые глаза, черные волосы и бесстрастное выражение лица.  
— Если, господин, вы не примете другое решение, принцессу необходимо будет устранить. Не сразу, разумеется.  
Другое решение? Устранить? Мин-Су завороженно глядел на господина и его советника. Они стояли друг напротив друга. Господин Суон наконец-то поднял на Кей-Сука глаза.  
— Нет, Кей-Сук. Я не смогу. Уволь меня хоть от этого.  
— А зря, господин. Если вы женитесь на принцессе, все будет намного проще.  
— Я не смогу, и точка. Во-первых, жениться на ней — все равно, что на младшей сестре. Я буду чувствовать себя насильником. Во-вторых, мне придется ей лгать. Постоянно, понимаешь? Глядеть в глаза и лгать, что не знаю, как умер её отец.  
Мин-Су сначала открыл рот, потом закрыл. Сначала он хотел сказать, что чувства принцессы к господину вовсе не похожи на те, что испытывает сестра. А потом замер. Король Ил умер? Но ведь сегодня, вот только что, он обсуждал с тайным министром события в Кай… Вдруг Мин-Су понял. Неужели он всё-таки заразился от господина Сон Хака умением закрывать глаза на очевидное? Ведь рано или поздно господин Суон стал бы королем. Жениться на принцессе король Ил при жизни ему не дал бы, верно? И трон племяннику бы не оставил. А господин Суон не хочет ждать. Не хочет или не может? Если Ли Хазара собирает войска для похода на Коуку, то, может статься, скоро не будет и королевства для господина Суона. Стало быть, Мин-Су сам подписал королю приговор и поставил на бумагу печать красной краской, словно отпечаток крови на белой бумаге.  
Советник внимательно посмотрел на Мин-Су.  
— Что ж, ты был сегодня полезен. — Немного снисходительный тон отозвался болью в сердце. — Служи своему господину так же верно и впредь, и я прикажу наградить тебя по заслугам.  
Мин-Су с ужасом взглянул на Кей-Сука и быстро опустил глаза. Ему показалось, или у этой вроде бы невинной фразы было двойное дно? Кто, по мнению советника-тени, его господин? Ощущение, что он совершил непоправимую, ужасную ошибку, накрыло Мин-Су с головой.  
— Твоя мать живет в поместье господина?   
— Д-да…  
— Вы правильно поступили, — Кей-Сук удовлетворенно кивнул господину Суону. — Помочь несчастной женщине — это доброта, а найти нужного заложника для обеспечения верности — предусмотрительность. Почему вы не можете посмотреть на ситуацию с принцессой подобным образом?  
Лицо господина Суона не выражало ничего.   
— Ты можешь одобрять или не одобрять мои решения, Кей-Сук?   
Тот сразу же потупился и спрятал ладони в рукава.  
— Все-таки принцесса затрагивает ваши чувства… — почти неслышно прошелестел он в ответ.  
— Мы начнем после приема. Сегодня невозможно — у нас слишком мало времени. Прикажи нашим солдатам занять посты у покоев и передай Джу-До. Он знает, что делать. Столичный гарнизон тоже надо успеть вывести. Охране дворца — вино с травами от имени короля. Надо на это время отвлечь Хака. А сейчас я пойду к нему во двор охраны, смотреть на лошадей.   
Господин говорил отрывисто, словно проталкивал слова сквозь зубы. Кей-Сук стоял рядом безмолвной тенью и даже, как показалось Мин-Су, ни разу не кивнул в такт словам, будто уже знал наперед, что услышит в следующий миг. Значит, всё готово, и готово уже давно. Господин Суон завтра станет королем Коуки.  
Мин-Су сглотнул слюну, которой внезапно наполнился рот. Ему показалось, что сейчас его стошнит. Господин Суон махнул рукой, отпуская советника.  
— Пойдем, Мин-Су, — господин расправил складки одежды, — ты покажешь мне дорогу во двор охраны, а я расскажу о твоей матушке.  
Некоторое время Мин-Су в молчании шел чуть позади господина, как и полагается слуге. Господин Суон и сам прекрасно знал, куда идти: ещё бы, они, небось, с Сон Хаком в детстве тут все облазили. А слуги постарше всегда со смехом вспоминали, как эти двое постоянно бегали на конюшню и в оружейную. И ещё принцессу за собой таскали во всякие места.  
Прямо у двора охраны господин Суон остановился так резко, что Мин-Су чуть не налетел на него.  
— Мин-Су.  
— Да, господин.  
— Возвращайся к своим обязанностям. Ты помощник королевского секретаря, не забывай. Даже если уже скоро… Все равно, тебе не следует показывать, что ты мой человек. Завтра, когда начнется празднование, уходи. Пересиди где-нибудь ночь, слышишь? С твоей матерью все будет в порядке.  
Мин-Су кивнул, хотя господин не оборачивался и не мог его видеть. Господин Суон постоял ещё немного и пошел дальше, не ожидая, что Мин-Су будет его сопровождать. На дворе охраны высокий человек в синем платье — господин Сон Хак — поднял руку в приветствии. Мин-Су смотрел, как его господин удаляется, и за его светлыми одеждами по изжаренному солнцем двору ползет темная тень.

 

Тьма обволакивала дворец Хирю. Гости понемногу уходили, огни празднования угасали. Мин-Су шел по направлению к канцелярии, ощущая, как одежду оттягивали бутыли с вином. Стянул парочку со столов для гостей пониже рангом. Думал, стащить ли закуски, но потом решил, что чем сильнее будет похмелье, тем меньше подозрений он вызовет. А ещё где-то на задворках сознания промелькнула мысль о том, что напиться до беспамятства, чтобы не знать, как оно всё будет, — неплохая идея.  
Недалеко от двора охраны, на ступенях сидел господин Сон Хак. Вскоре после начала праздника он исчез куда-то, и Мин-Су несколько раз посылали найти его. Вот он, оказывается, где. Мин-Су посмотрел на телохранителя принцессы, вздохнул и решил сделать если не доброе дело — чего уж тут доброго? — то попытаться помочь.  
— Господин?  
— Привет, Мин-Су.  
— Не хотите ли? — Мин-Су протянул господину Сон Хаку бутыль с вином.  
— О, с удовольствием! — тот отхлебнул прямо из горла.  
— А почему, — Мин-Су в свою очередь хлебнул вина, — вы сегодня не с принцессой?  
— Она с Суоном, — Мин-Су показалось, что в голосе Сон Хака явно прозвучала печаль. — И это хорошо, правда? Я могу ему доверять, а она счастлива… Я их с детства знаю.  
Слова застряли у Мин-Су в горле.   
— Я вам оставлю, — спустя несколько минут сказал он, протягивая господину бутылку. Господин Сон Хак кивнул. Он оставался там же, на ступенях, пока Мин-Су медленно шел к зданию канцелярии.  
Там Мин-Су забрался в каморку с хозяйственными отчетами, сел на пол и поставил перед собой ещё одну бутыль с вином.  
Король Ил сегодня умрет. Принцесса Йона тоже умрет. Пусть не сейчас, не сразу, но скоро объявят, что она не пережила горя. Говорят, она любила господина Суона с самого детства. Матушка Мин-су будет спокойно жить, собирать лекарственные травы и пользовать больных. Мин-су останется при канцелярии нового короля, должность у него ничтожная, но на жизнь хватит. Господин Суон помирит кланы Коуки и начнет войну против империи Кай. Господин Сон Хак… Господин Сон Хак станет правой рукой короля… Господин Сон Хак… Нет, тут что-то не клеилось.   
Мин-Су обхватил руками колени. Скоро, скоро все закончится. А потом, когда пройдет время, все забудут, что было. Забудут короля Ила, принцессу Йону. Будут пожимать плечами, мол, да был такой, слабый миролюбивый правитель. И если бы не счастливая судьба и король Суон, может, и не было бы Коуки. А принцесса? Что принцесса, кому интересна шестнадцатилетняя глупышка? Всего и пользы от неё, что символические права на трон для супруга. Подумаешь.  
Где-то во дворце раздался крик. Он был слабым и далеким, но Мин-Су вскочил. Кричала принцесса, захлебываясь слезами. Слов было не разобрать. Мин-Су, проклиная всё на свете, бросился к порогу канцелярии. Осторожно открыл дверь и нырнул в тень галереи. Он крался на четвереньках, прятался за перилами столбцами, перебегал от каменного льва к лестнице, а от лестницы к резным воротам королевских покоев. За одним из углов Мин-Су увидел брошенное оружие и лужицу крови. Наверное, кто-то из дворцовой охраны не стал пить вино с травами. Мин-Су в нерешительности протянул руку к мечу, отдернул, снова протянул.  
— Схватить её! — эти слова прозвучали уже близко и отчетливо.  
Мин-Су оглянулся по сторонам, цапнул лук и колчан — от помощника секретаря с мечом было бы мало проку — и побежал.  
Перед зданием, где находились палаты короля, было светло от факелов. Солдаты стояли кругом, отблески пламени пробегали по лицам, но знакомых среди них не было. Городская стража? На крыльце королевских покоев Мин-Су увидел Кей-Сука и генерала Джу-До.  
Принцесса упала на колени посередине двора. Один солдат завел ей руки за спину. Другой, прямо перед ней, начал поднимать меч. Её длинные волосы свисали, закрыв лицо. Господин Суон, в одежде, заляпанной кровью, безучастно смотрел на эту сцену.   
Что произошло в следующий миг, Мин-Су сначала не понял. Какой-то вихрь снес солдат, выкинул принцессу из-под опускающегося меча, и только перед лицом господина Суона остановился, превратившись в Сон Хака, телохранителя принцессы, генерала клана ветра и начальника дворцовой стражи.  
— Значит, это ты, — Сон Хак направил гуань-дао прямо на господина. — Не думал, что ты пойдешь таким путем.   
— Как ты смеешь так дерзко разговаривать с новым королем Коуки? — Кей-Сук двинулся вперед, но замер, увидев перед носом лезвие.   
— С новым королем? А где король Ил?  
— Я его убил. Только что, своей рукой, — теперь уже господин Суон шагнул навстречу Сон Хаку. — Не веришь? Спроси принцессу, она всё видела.  
— Почему? Ты же никогда не хотел власти ради власти, Суон?!  
— Ты совсем меня не знаешь, а жаль. Что ж, теперь нам придется сражаться по-настоящему.  
Мин-Су присел в тени, борясь с желанием скорчиться и зажать уши. Лязг железа, удары. Вот господин Суон вскрикнул. Мин-Су приподнял голову. На светлых одеждах господина расплывалось кровавое пятно.   
— Бросай оружие!   
Сон Хак повернулся и увидел то, что Мин-Су разглядеть не мог. На плиты дворца упал гуань-дао. Потом показалась принцесса с приставленным к горлу ножом. Солдат снова бросил ее на плиты двора. Сон Хака окружили со всех сторон. Генерал Джу-До двинулся к нему, вытаскивая меч из ножен.  
Дальше Мин-Су показалось, что его собственные руки и ноги действовали сами по себе. Он вытянул стрелу из колчана, поднялся во весь рост и натянул лук. Стрелял Мин-Су плохо, и не раз ему говорили, что он не сумеет даже в стену дома попасть. В кого бы прицелиться? Мин-Су крепко зажмурился и отпустил тетиву. Стрела воткнулась в землю прямо перед ногами Джу-до. На секунду все, кто был во дворе королевских покоев, замерли. Кое-кто из солдат, окружавших Сон Хака, оглянулся.   
Этого вполне хватило. Гуань-дао снова оказался у Сон Хака в руках. Солдаты бросились врассыпную, уворачиваясь от лезвия. Кто-то полетел лицом вниз, кто-то упал навзничь. Миг — и Сон Хак с принцессой Йоной исчезли.  
— Запереть ворота! — это уже командовал генерал Джу-До. — Им не выбраться из дворца! Живыми не брать!  
Мин-Су завернул за угол и только теперь попытался вдохнуть. Кажется, все смотрели только на стрелу, а вот откуда она прилетела, никто не заметил. Наконец-то воздух попал в грудь. Что он наделал? Он предал короля Ила, предал господина Суона. Он помог сбежать Сон Хаку с принцессой, но надолго ли? Принцессе не жить, она видела, что случилось. Что делать?  
Тени зданий и деревьев укрывали Мин-Су от солдат. Он бежал, сбиваясь с ног, почти падая. У аллеи, выходящей к южным воротам, он их догнал. Сон Хак, пригнувшись, выглядывал из-за угла и прикидывал, сможет ли прорваться через десяткок солдат у ворот и открыть засов, удерживая принцессу на ногах и заслоняя её от стрел. Если он нагнется еще чуть-чуть, часовой, стоящий у самих ворот, его точно заметит. Принцесса Йона безучастно сидела рядом на земле. Она смотрела куда-то в пространство. Губы принцессы шевелились, будто она повторяла одно и то же слово — в сумраке было плохо видно. В свете луны в её волосах блеснула драгоценная заколка.   
— Эй! — Сон Хак оглянулся. — Давайте сюда, здесь не увидят.  
— Мин-Су! — телохранитель принцессы тут же оказался рядом. — Это была твоя стрела? Ты молодец, знаешь?  
Мин-Су мотнул головой: некогда, мол.  
— Так вы не прорветесь.  
Сон Хак поглядел на принцессу и согласно кивнул.  
— Точно. Где народу меньше, знаешь?  
— Везде полно.  
— Эх, отсюда до дороги на Фуугу далеко, вот они и сачкуют.  
— Господин Суон так же подумают. Про Фуугу.  
— Ладно, с этим потом разберемся. Сейчас надо просто выйти.  
Мин-Су в свою очередь выглянул из-за угла. Солдаты, позевывая, лениво озирались вокруг. С той стороны, откуда только что прибежал Мин-Су, к воротам быстрым шагом шел офицер.  
— Времени нет, — Мин-Су сдернул с принцессы верхнюю накидку. Она даже не пошевелилась, словно тряпичная кукла в руках у Сон Хака.   
— Сейчас не сбежите — ещё отряд приведут.  
Он накинул девичью тряпку на голову. Коснулся щеки принцессы, заляпанной брызгами крови и грязью с плит двора.  
— Живите, Ваше Высочество, слышите?  
— Мин-Су? — кажется, принцесса немного пришла в себя.  
— Ты куда? — Сон Хак коротко взглянул на принцессу и поднял гуань-дао, внимательно следя за солдатами.  
— Я их отвлеку. Как они от ворот отбегут, давайте.  
— Спасибо.  
Мин-Су решил больше не давать себе времени на раздумья и сомнения. За выбор надо платить, иногда — своей жизнью. Да, когда-то он признал Суона своим господином, а стало быть, часть вины за сегодняшнюю ночь лежит и на нём. Пусть господин Суон станет хорошим королем для Коуки, но смерть принцессы будет слишком высокой ценой. Ценой для кого? Для господина или его слуги? Для королевства? Мин-Су тряхнул головой и выбежал на открытое пространство. В свете луны расшитая накидка принцессы была хорошо заметна.  
— Эй, вон там! Глядите! — офицер, идущий к воротам, заметил Мин-Су первым. Вслед за ним солдаты рванули от своего поста за драгоценной добычей.  
Мин-Су бежал, считая шаги. Вот Сон Хак подбежал к воротам, вот он тянет засов… В плечо вонзилась стрела. Вот они с принцессой проскользнули наружу. Вторая стрела ударила в спину. Сколько шагов он сумеет для них отыграть? Мин-Су вскрикнул, когда третья стрела глубоко вошла почти рядом со второй. Это ничего, бежать ещё можно…  
— По ногам стреляй, дурак!  
Лучник услышал команду, и следующая стрела пробила икру, а ещё одна через миг ударила в бедро. Мин-Су споткнулся, попытался сделать шаг и упал.   
— Держи!  
Солдаты подбежали к нему, сорвали накидку.   
— Не она это! Назад к воротам, быстро! — а это уже офицер. Не удержался и пнул Мин-Су.  
— Получай, сволочь. Куда они побежали, гад?  
— Ворота открыты! Ушли!  
Мин-Су застонал и получил ещё один удар. К нему подбежали, схватили за грудки и попытались поставить на ноги. Кто это был — Мин-Су уже не увидел: боль разлилась по всему телу и поглотила его. Последнее, что он успел запомнить, — чувство облегчения. Он исправил свою ошибку.

 

Боль возвращалась постоянно, терзая руки, ноги, спину. Она то становилась сильнее, то слегка ослабевала, кружила, точно ястреб, чтобы потом наброситься и клевать. На пересохшие губы упала капля воды. Мин-Су сглотнул. Теперь боль сжала горло. Он открыл глаза. Над ним стояла Су-Хва, дворцовая лекарка. Она удовлетворенно кивнула и приподняла ему голову, поднесла чашку к губам. Вода, свежая, прохладная вода! Когда лекарка опустила его голову обратно на подушку, Мин-Су осознал, что всё ещё жив.  
— Тсс, — лекарка закрыла ему рот, — ты молчи только. Убежали они, два дня как убежали, слышишь? Господин Суон королем стали, да только вот…  
Она неодобрительно покачала головой.  
— Всех, кто при прежнем короле служил, из дворца уволили. Меня вот оставили, пока тебя не выхожу. А выхожу, так и я уйду. Не хочу смотреть, что с тобой сделают, негоже такое лекарю: на муки человека отправлять.  
Скрипнула дверь. Лекарка обернулась и начала мелко кланяться. Мин-Су повернул голову и увидел господина, нет, короля Суона. Тот махнул рукой в сторону двери, и Су-Хва исчезла. Король постоял несколько мгновений, прислушиваясь, и сел на постель рядом с Мин-Су.  
Мин-Су ждал приговора. Он предал своего господина, так? Теперь ему точно следует умереть.  
— Спасибо, — король сказал это еле слышно. — Они ведь ушли, да? Я не хотел их убивать, понимаешь? Но по-другому было нельзя.   
— Почему мне так плохо, можешь объяснить, Мин-Су? Ты-то знаешь, правда?  
Мин-Су помотал головой. Каждое движение отзывалось в висках, а из горла вместо слов вырвался только хрип.  
— Не надо говорить. Я не буду тебя наказывать. Знаешь, ты мне нужен, Мин-Су. Теперь я буду смотреть на тебя и думать: они живы. Скажи, ты останешься со мной?  
Король опустил голову. Сейчас он был просто несчастным молодым человеком девятнадцати лет от роду, без семьи и совсем без друзей. Мин-Су постарался набрать воздуха в грудь. Где-то под повязкой потихоньку натекала лужица крови.  
— Я останусь с вами, Ваше Величество.


End file.
